User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 5
Halo Wars RPG I was interested in your project, and I was wondering if I could get an invitation? Holly-102 04:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah seriously, is it possible to join? You can never have enough suicidal pelican pilots! Zuranamee 8:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Withering Heights I was running through the recent pages (starting with stuff from July, where I think I lefto off) and came across the map. I'm intrigued. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:43, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I have returned, tis true. While I always checked the site, I slacked quite a bit in my role as the Iron Fist of Canon. I'm making up for it...something like 370 or so articles left to go. I'll try and get on IRC more often. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I hated to have to leave HWF, but the admins singled me out for some moderation, and that royally pisses me off. I am one of the few people there that has not partaken in spam, flaming, or trolling. I've been with the site for almost a year, and I've been a top ten contributor the whole ride, which says a lot considering the previous statement. My thread, my personal game idea thread, is the longest thread I know of in the forum, and easily the longest active thread. Yet they mess with my signature (which is actually smaller than some other people's) and threaten to delete my thread. Why? Because I want to have a disclaimer at the beginning claiming ownership of the ideas I post. That's all. So that people can waltz in, steal my ideas, and take credit for them. But what pisses me off the most is that they didn't even message me about it. When they first changed the disclaimer, I messaged them, saying something along the lines of "I am a rational human being. If you have a problem with me, please message me, and we'll work it out like rational human beings." However, when they cleared my signature and deleted my revised disclaimer, which met the demands made by them, they didn't even bother to message me anything past a sit-down-and-shut-the-fark-up message saying they were "letting it thread slide". As such, I rushed the last six posts I needed to get to 1999 out, and then posted my resignation. All I asked from the admins was that they archive, email me, and then delete my thread. That way, I could post it at CDP with the disclaimer, and they wouldn't have to deal with my ilk. But they won't even do that (I presume, as they still haven't responded). So now I have to go and archive all 1090 posts by hand and then get the posters to help me overwrite them. It pissed the hell out of me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Well, Storm (a personal friend of mine) is answering questions as best he can, but he isn't exactly an avid Halo fan, and thus can't really answer Halo related questions without first talking to me. Perhaps you could just check up on my thread now and again and see if you can't help him answering questions. He's just in charge of getting the message across that I need people to overwrite as I archive. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:01, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Halo warz I like to join the rpg.It would be best if you leave me a reply at my halopedia talkpage -- RTS or shooters?My personal COM chanelAKA R1e2u3b4e5n6 07:17, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Can you help? Do you know much about wikia code? I'm trying to duplicate the countdown for Halo 3 from Halopedia, and adjust it for my time, but it doesn't seem to work. If you could try and help, it would be greatly appreciated. Sharrakor 12:16, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Here. Sharrakor 07:01, 18 September 2007 (UTC) UNSC L'amour Not that I don't want the title to be italicized, but why is it supposed to be italicized (assuming it's supposed to be)? 06:14, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Fictional Multiplayer Map question... Are you and GPT the only ones that can create them or can anyone do it? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:26, 17 September 2007 (UTC) how do you hyperlink a picture? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:12, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Can i join your rp? Halo: First Encounter? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) INV Help Heya RR, I was wondering if you could give me a cool name for a planet. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) May I join? I don't know if I am doing this right, but can i, R ho 'Ergutee, join the Halo Wars Fanon? Nov 2, 2007 partner sites I suggest adding Halo Fanon and Halo Machinima to the Sidebar. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 02:27, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :And Red vs. Blue too. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 20:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) My fanon Could u please tell me if my fanon has done anything wrong cuz i cant c anything wrong with it. Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine. Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Bingo, ill tell you what's wrong. It's plagarising my LotRfanon article.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I fail to see what i have done wrong however. I have not broken any rules (that i know of) and that i had no idea there was a LOTR Fanon at all y am i being gang up on just cause i not as well known as O'malley :( 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:50, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Loop Hole As you probably know by now, I have control over the Article that was being fought over for so long. Now that I have the permission from the evil omalley, I can give permission to AS to write the article. It will be in a co- property page, so there can be no contestation. Would you agree? --Kebath 'Holoree 03:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey RR, do u want 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest? I'd like to get as many people, with as many characters into it as possible, thnx heaps... User:Justanothergrunt Its not an RPG, it's similar to Celebrity Death match, just enter up to 10 characters of ures, and Me and a team of writers r making a massive fight where evry1, pretty much just kills each other, (Out of canon, like CDM, they don't really die) User:Justanothergrunt Canon on my fanon (hey that rhythms lol.) In my story i want a few of the marines to survive the Battle of Installation 04 and was wondering if thats ok cuz i dont wanna break any rules. If u could let me know that would be apperchiated btw im gonna but my fanon under a new name and let KH have that Article. As long as i get to write my fanon i do not mind 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 10:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) p.s i realise u won't get this till l8r on because ur are in a different country to me lol. "Incompotent Tool!" On the note adminess, did you get my 'destruction' email? Be sure to inform the other admins of it. For their destruction is the will of the gods :D --Ajax 013 12:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, and i expanded my reasons on the destruction of a certain company, next time your on chat, ping hammar me and i will copy and paste them to you. Also if non canon friendly articles are not fixed in a week, do they get deleted? I look most foward to deleting some. --Ajax 013 15:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Hi it's me Yuhi33 well could u delete a page for me the page is called Operation: QUARANTINE i need it deleted because it breaks rules so...Yuhi33 00:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Partner sites Can you PLEASE add the sites here to the sidebar? This is the only wiki not doing it, and it's *really* annoying. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 02:21, 17 November 2007 (UTC) By the Gods! H*bad just deleted nearly everything marked as Rule Breaker. I need access to the deletion log, so I can start the restoration process. There is a method to dealing with non canon friendly articles, and he sure as hell didn't follow it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Help Dear RelentlessRecusant, I was wondering how I can upload an image as a logo for my wiki. Could you please tell me how? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Why OF COURSE!! Enjoy, and Peace. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:51, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Around I'm always around. I just prefer to watch nowadays. I'll make comments here and there. What's up? :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 23:09, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Property But I like the lawn green color... :( :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Problem Dear RR, We have a problem with the new skin. The white font makes information on infoboxes unreadable due to the fact that they are white too. Please look into this problem. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Nice new skin! Very cool, Halo-esk. Shame about the infoboxes, they need to be fixed. But all that is is the background colour selected in the template, right? If that's true, I wouldn't mind helping to edit them all right. This could be a good opportunity to categorize templates too, if we were to do that. But anyway, really cool skin. Font is nice too. Will userpages be upgraded with the skin? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:42, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: GO... GO!!! I don't know how to change the announcement banner yet, so please change it so that everyone knows to start posting in the Glorious Oblivion RP. LOVE the new skin, by the way. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) TacOver Umm, I used Paint.net. I can't afford photoshop, and my parents would not let me by it anyway. I'm twelve, s o my only source of income are chores. Spartan 501 14:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Love the new skin, and while it's a shame about the infoboxes, I did manage to make a list of all the infoboxes that need to be fixed (all that I found anyway). See it here -- Hey, nice work on gathering a list! I've already started working on fixing all the infobox templates. I've been simultaneously categorizing them, in a sub-category within templates "Category:Infoboxes". I've also created categories for each template fixed so far. Though it should be noted, any articles currently using the article do not automatically join their corresponding category, only when the infobox template is used for the first time or removed and then re-added. For instance, the UNSC is now in the Affiliations category after I removed the article's infobox, saved that edit, and then, added the infobox back into the article, and saved that edit. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:43, 29 November 2007 (UTC) -- Deleteion Request Can you please delete Sage Team? I made a mistake creating them, and I'm editing them out of stuff. Spartan 501 03:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Can you delete the template Template:Individual ship infobox, please. We already have a template for individual ships: Template:Individual Ship Infobox, Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC)